Traditional ROICs are typically designed to convert signal charges representing photoelectrons received from infrared radiation into voltage, and outputting the voltage signal possibly with a gain, or the digitized version of the voltage signal. In essence, a traditional ROIC is a charge-to-voltage converter, possibly followed by an analog-to-digital converter. Extraction of information is typically left to be conducted further downstream in the signal train, typically in the digital domain. This traditional approach encounters a range of practical operational challenges such as latency, weak noise performance, and output signal bandwidth requirements. The challenges become particularly acute for today's applications requiring low noise, desirable bandwidth, ultra large format, high frame rate, and dual-polarity ROICs and the multi-function sensors built on them.